hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
DEF
'Purpose' DEF is the last way for humanity to fight the Gekijou. It organizes all living, recruitable Kensei, save for December Endspire into battle groups to fight the Gekijou. 'Organization' DEF is led by Janus von Grinstein, its founder. He's the one who speaks with leaders of various countries and gains funding from them. Under him, there are various commanders, all level 50 or above aside from June Iwashina, who lead the smaller divisions of DEF. Everyone else, other than the level 60's, are organized into various teams who fight together. *'Kensei Division': Led by Febron Elliot. They are the ones who recover new Kensei and then train them. They also evaluate the mental state of each Kensei and classify them in abilities. *'Logistics Division': Led by May Li. It organizes the Kensei into their teams and assigns them a Prophet, a Commander, and supplies. They also communicate with teams in combat zones and provide them with satellite support. *'Prophet Division': Led by Julai Parikh. It raises Prophets after picking them out of the main Kensei body. They also provide the global monitoring of Gekijou/Kensei and decide which threats are the most prominent, as well as detect new Kensei. *'Research Division': Led by Austin Mark. It researches the Gekijou, provides new strategies, provides medical care to Kensei, and creates specialized weapons for Kensei. *'Defense Division': Led by Mark Solis. It provides for the protection of DEF HQ with a force of Kensei who do not usually go out on missions. They are alerted to any potential threats by prophets in HQ, and move quickly to suppress it. They possess many single-target anti-Kensei abilities, and are scattered throughout the HQ. The exact size of the Division is unknown. They are known to be present at Kensei funerals/memorial services to suppress Kensei who lose control of their emotions. They wear all black, guard-style uniforms with a yellow shield emblazoned on their shoulders. *They are the primary defense against Gekijou assaults while normal Kensei get ready for battle, but rarely have to fulfill this duty. Gekijou attacks on DEF HQ are exceedingly rare. *'Special Operations Division': Now officially led by Lyon. They are the 7 Kensei leveled 60-63 and operate separately. Most lower ranks have no idea what they do. They are powerful enough to defeat a Gekijou in a 1v1 fight, but the risk is too high and their value tremendous. And such, they are kept in reserve and perform ...special tasks. Very few ordinary Kensei know their faces or even their names. Kensei are warned to flee on sight from them. 'Combat Teams' Kensei tend to function in groups from 4-20, in Combat Teams. Groups sized 6 and higher have a commander and Prophet. The groups have members of similar personality so that they do not conflict with each other. The Logistics Division also strives to maintain a balance between ranged Kensei and melee Kensei in groups. 'Headquarters' DEF HQ is located in London (or very close to it). The compound as a whole is rectangular and heavily fortified, with walls easily reaching 30 meters tall. At each corner of the base is a tower, resembling a castle turret. All along the wall, as well as each turret, are various defenses that are capable of stalling against an army. Apparently, DEF HQ was built with the safety of the Kensei in mind. It is not so much prepared for Gekijou assault as human attack. Category:Group